He Knew Before Her
by Fencingninja1
Summary: He hung up the hood when Tommy died. He started a relationship with the one person he loved since he came back from the island, Felicity. And He knew before Felicity did that there was something different about her, something that can change both of their lives forever. An Olicity fanfiction
1. 1 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

"Oliver please you need to be serious about this." Felicity said to Oliver. They had been going out for 2 years and had finally decided to buy a house together, the mansion was too big and the main thing being that Oliver's mother and step-father lived there as well as his sister which made it slightly awkward. Felicity's apartment was too small for the two of them, so that only left one option left. Buy a place together.  
"I know but I can't imagine us living in a place like this. Mainly because I can barely walk through most of the door frames without hitting my head." Felicity had to admit that the place they were at now did have very small door frames, but other than that it was perfect. There were 3 bedrooms, one that could be turned into an office for them both and there was a decent size kitchen lounge area. "I know you like it but can we please just look at the next one?" Oliver asked taking felicity's face in his hand as he cracked that boyish smile of his, which he knew felicity could not deny. She smiled and nodded, he then lent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Felicity this place is perfect!" Oliver gleamed as they were walking through the penthouse they were looking around there was a giant living room, a en suite bathroom which had a big enough bath for two. The bedroom was giant with a view of the whole city from the balcony. He loved it and he knew felicity did as well. "What do you think?" he asked her with a massive smile on his face.  
"Honestly Oliver, I love it even more than the last one. Can we get it?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Anything for you." He took her hand and then walked back into the main room to the estate agent and told them that they would like to buy the apartment and move in as soon as possible.

* * *

"Oliver! Can you help me with this box?" felicity called from the hallway. She was struggling to carry one of the boxes and she had no idea what was in it. Dig and Oliver were in the smaller spare room putting together the new desk felicity had picked out. They had already put together all of the furniture in the bedroom and they both agreed that was the most useful of all the things that needed to be assembled. "Oliver!" she shouted again only to be greeted by a women who looked to be in her mid 30s, "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Felicity said while moving the box around in her arms to get a better grip on it.  
"let me help you with that." The lady took the box out of felicity's arms, "I'm Sophie, what's your name?" she asked while flipping her long brown hair out of her face.  
"I'm Felicity, nice to meet you." She just spotted Oliver coming out of their apartment and smiled at him, "and this man right here is my boyfriend Oliver." She said with a smile spreading across her face, Oliver came and put his hand in the small of her back and she leant into his side. "Oliver this is Sophie, she lives in the building."  
"Nice to meet you. Let me just take that box from you." He took the box out of Sophie's hands, "why don't you come in for a coffee? We were just going to have a break."  
"That would be lovely" they all followed into the apartment to find Dig unpacking one of the boxes in the main room.

"Sophie this is our friend John Diggle, he's just helping us set up some furniture." Oliver said while grabbing 4 mugs and flipping the kettle on.  
"So by the looks of it, this is your first apartment?" Sophie asked with a smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth. Both felicity and Oliver nodded, "so how long have you been going out?"  
"2 years" Oliver answered almost instantly, "I was still staying with my mother and felicity had her own place but we both wanted something bigger." He stated as he grabbed felicity's hand and then ran small circles over the back with his thumb.  
"Well you got a bargain here" she said with a smile as Oliver handed her her coffee, "what do you three do for a living." Sophie asked, addressing everyone including Dig this time.  
"Oh, I work in the IT department of queen Consolidated." Felicity answered  
"And I sort of run Queen Consolidated but I also own a night club." Oliver answered smiling at felicity with his boyish grin on his face.  
"I'm his bodyguard." Dig piped up for the first time since Sophie entered the apartment.  
"How about you 2 come over for dinner tonight? my husband and I would love to have you round." She said as she placed her now empty coffee cut on the worktop,  
"we would hate to intrude." Felicity answered with looking over to Oliver who had a smile on his face,  
"Please it would be no problem, and we would love to get to know you two a bit better." She said in a rushed tone, Oliver and felicity both smiled at each other, "perfect come round at about 8, apartment 7B just down the hall" she then left the apartment with a spring in her step and they all got back to putting together the furniture.

"Oliver what is in this box anyway?" felicity asked gesturing to the box that she was trying to carry up the stairs but was failing epically. She saw a massive smile spread across his face as he walked over to the box.  
"This is a little present from me and dig to you." He said as he opened the box and handed her something wrapped in wrapping paper. "I had some help picking it out." Felicity now had a huge smile spread across her face, she tore open the wrapping paper and inside was a state of the art laptop, it looked nice (not that she was worried about that), and it had a killer operating system. The fact that Oliver had gone into the trouble of finding her the best gift possible when she knew that computers was not his strong suit. She put the box down on the table and then lent up and kissed him with lots of passion, she then walked over to Digg and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Oliver straighten up his pale blue shirt that he was wearing matched with a pair of dark jeans, and lifted up his hand and knocked on the door. It only took a matter of seconds for the door to open and for them to be greeted with a smiling Sophie on the other side.  
"Hey, come in. Ben is just getting Milo ready for bed." Oliver gave her a quizzical look, "Milo is our son, he is 4." Oliver nodded his head,  
"Felicity will be coming shortly, she couldn't decide on what to wear, but she didn't want to keep you waiting so she sent me." Oliver said with his hands in his pockets, he was never that comfortable around people he didn't know after the island. He had learnt never to trust someone if you don't know their story. He handed over a bottle of wine that he had brought over it was a bottle of 1978 Henri Jayer Richebourg, Sophie looked at it and she knew it must have cost him a small fortune in her eyes, but what must have just been pocket change for him. They were interrupted by a little boy running into the room shouting for his mum.

"Milo, this is Oliver say hello." Sophie said as she lifted him up into her arms.  
"Hi. Do you want to play?" Milo asked with a smile on his face, he had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Oliver looked to Sophie in seek of an approval and he got one as she nodded her head slightly.  
"Sure buddy." Milo squirmed out of his mother's arms and then grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him towards what was the living room and opened a box of cars.

As felicity walked into the apartment she was greeted by a man with dark hair, who was Sophie's husband, Ben. He told her to be quiet and she looked at him oddly but followed him into the kitchen were they had a clear view of the living room. Felicity couldn't help but smile and let out a small gasp at the sight before her. Oliver was sitting cross legged on the floor with Milo sitting in front of him and he was showing him is race track, and he and Oliver were driving cars around and making sound effects to go with them.  
"it's cute isn't it?" Sophie asked her as she came up behind felicity with a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah it is." She replied looking back between Ben and Sophie, "he looks like you." She followed Ben to the table that still had a nice view of Oliver and Milo playing. Sophie nodded her head at Felicity's comment.

"Have you two talked about children?" felicity let out a sigh, they had but the conversation hadn't ended well and they agreed never to speak of it again.  
"Yeah, we have but Oliver can't have children so…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence. Oliver could actually have children but he didn't want to because he never had much of a father figure and because of his time on the island he didn't believe he should be trusted with the responsibly of someone else's life in his hands, especially an infant. Sophie settled her hand on Felicity forearm and gave her an apologetic look. "What can you do?" she said trying to lighten the mood. She felt a pair of arms slide there way over her shoulder and she grabbed one of the arms with her hand. She looked up to see Oliver smiling down at her, she tiled her head and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. He came and sat next to her and Milo jumped up onto his lap.

"Hey dad guess what!" Milo nearly shouted and he didn't even give Ben a chance to open his mouth before he continued his sentence, "Ollie said he can take us to a proper race track with real cars and we can meet the drivers. Isn't that cool?!" ben chuckled at his sons enthusiasm and could help but look and Oliver she he just have a small nod. Felicity had been struck, knowing that he only lets some people call him Ollie, and even then he isn't too pleased about it.  
"Yeah that is cool." Ben replied, the door bell rung and ben got up to answer it and came back in with their food. Sophie had come by their apartment a little while after she left, she had come to ask her preferences on food, Felicity not wanted her to fuss to much just suggested that they order from Big Belly Burger and that they do the best burgers in Starling City.

As they all took a bite into their burgers Oliver could see all of their faces change, as if they had just eaten the best food that they could ever taste.  
"This is so good!" Sophie exclaimed after finishing her first bite, Oliver and felicity both smiled and nodded. Within a matter of seconds Milo's burger was gone and he was just munching on his chips and occasionally sneaking a few of Oliver's plate, which caused Oliver to laugh and he obviously though he was being discreet, which in fact he wasn't. Once all of the food was gone they settled down in the living room, Milo and shortly fallen asleep and Ben had carried him to his bedroom, leaving just the adults alone.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Oliver asked,  
"Well I used to be a doctor at Glades Memorial, but after the quake people were stealing all of the supplies which meant some of us were out of jobs, including me. But I am looking for a job at Starling City General." Felicity could tell that Oliver was slightly uncomfortable and he placed her hand on his knee and gave it a slight squeeze, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it awkward. None of this is your fault Oliver…" Ben was quick to apologize but Oliver stopped him,  
"I know it wasn't my fault personally, but it was my families. I tried to save Glades Memorial by throwing a fundraiser, which I didn't turn up to because my sister was in trouble and because of that the hospital started to run out of money. If it wasn't for my mother," felicity could hear his voice go cold as he mentioned his mother, it was a 2 years later and he still hadn't forgiven her. "none of the doctors and thousands of others would be out of jobs, and those 503 people that died would be with their families right now. And I will always feel horrible for what happened to those people and it will always be partially my fault."


	2. 2 - Finding Out What He Knew

**Authors Note: WOW! I did not expect this story to get 23 Followers! so thanks to all of you who followed! Also i am never one to ask for Reviews because i feel that you review if you want to; but how can i get 23 followers and only 4 review? OK that's enough with the rambling! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Finding Out What He Knew**

Felicity was the most beautiful girl Oliver had ever seen, even more beautiful that Laurel, Sara and Helena. She was so beautiful. Oliver watched contentedly as her chest with each breath she took. For him watching her in the morning as she slept was his drug, it would never get old, and he would never stop. When they first started dating Oliver loved how during the day her hair would be perfect but when she woke up in the morning her hair would be a bird's nest. But not this morning, her golden strands of hair were laying neatly either side of her face, which was tilted towards him. She looked so peace full and the way the sun hit her body just drove him crazy. "You know staring is rude?" Felicity murmured, he hadn't known that she was awake and it shocked him a little.  
"I know but I like watching you sleep." He leant forward and kissed her, his hand slowly exploring her body. His hand roaming over her breast, skimming its hardening nipple before moving down to the curve of her hips, all while never taking his lips of hers. She slowly pulled away and looked at him, "what was that for?" he asked slightly annoyed that she ruined the moment.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister." She said in a sexy but serious voice, she grinned and threw a leg over his hip then straddled him, Oliver reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. The contact was a pleasant reminder that she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and what had happened last night after they got home,  
"Now really?" she nodded biting her lip. "way to ruin the moment." She could tell that he was annoyed but she loved having to power for once.  
"I ask you if you want kids and you tell me no because you don't think you would be a good father and you don't think that you could be responsible for a child. And last night you are playing with Milo like he is your son and offering to take him to go see a race and meet the drivers. What's happening Ollie?" she asked tucking another strand of hair behind her ear. Oliver sighed and sat up on his elbows.  
"I think your pregnant." He said, Felicity slapped him across the cheek and then both of her hands rushed to her face shocked at what she had just done,  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to it's just a big accusation." He rubbed his cheek and then nodded.

"its ok, I think I deserved that. I'm sorry, it just makes sense. You are constantly moody and you sleep loads and your boobs have got bigger. Trust me I notice the size of my girlfriends boobs." She was silent. She got off him and sat on the bed cross legged looking at him. He sat up fully and looked over to her. "I could be wrong but do you think you could just take a test to be sure?" she nodded and then headed over to the full length mirror at the end of the bed. She pulled the t-shirt she was wearing tight against her body and Oliver was right, her boobs had gotten bigger, 'how had I not noticed that?' she thought to herself. She might have been imagining this but she was sure there was a small bump, not so obvious but if you were looking for it you could tell there was one. "Felicity I didn't mean to freak you out" Oliver said breaking the silence that had been present for a few minutes. "I can't go and buy a test now if you want." He said while running his hands through his hair that he had let grow a bit over the years. She nodded not even taking her eyes off of her body. Oliver threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on top of the boxers he was already wearing and then grabbed it wallet and slipped it into his back pocket. He walked over to Felicity and stood in front of her and took her face in his hands. "I promise you that if you are pregnant that I will stick by you and it will be the best thing that could have ever happened to us." What he said caused her to smile and he pulled her face in and kissed him while one of his hands roamed down to her stomach. After they kissed Oliver slipped out of the apartment to go and buy a test.

* * *

Felicity emerged from the bathroom with the stick in her hands and a shocked look on her face.  
"Oliver" she said through some sniffles. He got up from the sofa and came over and wrapped his arms round her and left her nestle her head into his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes and Oliver could feel his top wet with her tears. She slowly picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and just laid with her for the rest of the day.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and found that she was in his bed with Felicity curled up in a ball next to him. It only took a few seconds to remember what happened. He wasn't angry, or sad but just shocked and scared. What kind of father figure could he be to any child? Yes he had hung up to hood for good after the Undertaking and he was never going to put it back on; if he couldn't save the glades from his own mother, how was he meant to save the rest of the city from people he barely knew. Felicity and Digg knew the main reason he hung up to hood was because of Tommy's death. He had always said that if anyone he loved got hurt then it wouldn't matter what names were left to be crossed off, it would be over. For good.

Oliver bent his head down and looked at Felicity, she had obviously cried herself to sleep and he couldn't blame her. She had just found out that she was pregnant and her boyfriend saw the signs before she did. As he kissed her temple he saw her eyes flutter open, for the first time he noticed that in their sleep both of their hands moved protectively to Felicity's stomach.  
"Hey sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead. "How you feeling?" Felicity looked up at him and rubbed her eyes,  
"I'm tired. Oliver I'm really sorry, I know you didn't want this." He could see her eyes welling up showing that she was going to cry again.  
"Hey don't be. It takes two people and it might be a good thing." He could see her smile and it made him smile, "ill just get advice from people like Ben and your dad likes me…" he trailed off as Felicity gave him a look as soon as he said that her dad liked him. "Okay well your dad doesn't like me. But still, I will stand by you no matter what." He leant down and kissed her on the lips. "Felicity, this is our child and I wouldn't change that for the world." He noticed that she had started to cry, he wiped a tear off her face with his thumb,

"Darn hormones!" she said with a chuckle which made Oliver laugh. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. "Are you sure you want this?" Oliver gave her a look and nodded with a massive smile on his face. "Good; because even if you didn't want this I would be keeping it." Oliver laughed leaned down to kiss her again, he broke the kiss with a smile and looked into her eyes,  
"I really want this and I am going to love this child no matter what." Felicity smiled at him and It was the same smile she gave him when he asked her out for the first time.

_Flashback _

_'Ok Oliver you can do this. You survived 5 years on an island. You are a Queen. You were the Hood. You have been to hell and back.' He kept repeating in his head. He had stood outside Felicity Smokes door for 10 minutes and could not bring himself to lift up his hand, make a fist and then knock on the door. 'you can do this' he told himself for about the 100__th__ time, so he lifted up his hand and knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by an middle aged man. he was sure he had the right apartment.  
"I'm sorry I was looking for Felicity Smoke" he asked the man who was seconds later pushed aside by said blonde, who was wearing on her nightclothes.  
"Oliver, hey come in." Felicity opened the door wider to allow olives muscular body to step into the apartment, "I see you met my dad." Oliver let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he was her boyfriend, he mustn't have been that older than Felicity, "dad this is Oliver Queen." Oliver held out his hand but Felicity's dad just ignored it and walked back into the kitchen. "so Ollie, what brings you here?" he gave her a look because she knew he didn't like the name Ollie and only let some people call him it, but he let it slide. Felicity wasn't just 'some people'_

_"I kinda wanted to talk to you. And I brought your favorite " He said holding up a brown bag, "Mr Chow's Chinese. I got the egg rolls." He said with a massive smile on his face, he couldn't help but giggle when Felicity let out a squeal and ran over and hugged him for a few seconds and then grabbed some forks from the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mr Smoke, I only got enough for two. I didn't expect Felicity to have company." Oliver said running his hand over his hair that he had decided he was going to let grow.  
"That is fine Oliver, I was just leaving." He grabbed his jacket from the peg in the hallway and then hugged Felicity goodbye. She handed him a fork and then directed him towards the sofa, he sat down first and then Felicity sat down, thinking she sat a bit to close she moved slightly further away from him,  
"It's fine I like having you close to me." She gave him a look of shock which turned into a smile, "I don't think your dad likes me very much…" Oliver said then stuffing an egg roll into his mouth.  
"He's just heard the wrong things about you. When he gets to know you, I know for sure he will love you" she smiled and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Oliver didn't know why but whenever she did that it made him go crazy._

_"go on a date with me" he had been wanting to ask her for a while but he was never quite sure, but when Tommy died it made him realize that you have to make decisions and choices fast because you don't know how much time you have left. He had liked Felicity for a long time but had never had the guts to ask her out thinking she wouldn't want to go out with someone as screwed up as him.  
"huh." Felicity managed to choke out after she had swallowed her lemon chicken.  
"Go on a date with me." He said again. A smile spread across his face as he said it, and a smile spread across her face. She knew from then she was going to save that smile for Oliver and Oliver only._

_ End of flashback_

"Let's get you two some food shall we?" Oliver swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his body out, which was stiff from lying still for so long. "What do you two feel like having? It is dinner time if you think about it." He looked at his watch and was shocked to find that it was already 8 o'clock.  
"We feel like burgers." Felicity rolled over and stood up looking at herself in the mirror. "didn't Verdant just get a new cook?" she asked Oliver who hummed a ''yes' as he walking into the bathroom comb his hair which looked like it hadn't been washed or combed in days, "why don't we go there? The club doesn't open till half 9 and we can test out his cooking skills and see Thea at the same time." Felicity was now sitting on the end of the bed putting her shoes on.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Let me get my wallet"

* * *

Pulling up outside Verdant reminded her how she used to spend her nights before the glades went down. She missed it sometimes but also though that now she gets to spend even more time with Oliver without having to worry whether he is going to come back from a mission or not. She had obviously been sitting thinking for a long time as the next thing she knew Oliver was holding out his hand for her to get out of the car.  
"You ok?" he asked her as they walked through the front door to the club.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking of how out life used to be." Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms round her back pulling her closer to him.  
"Think of what they are going to be like now. Full of nappies and crying." He said with a chuckle, they were just about to kiss when Thea come over from behind the bar,  
"Felicity come here!" she screamed as she ran over and hugged her brother's girlfriend. "what are you two doing here?"  
"Well speedy we thought we would come and rate the new cook that you chose." Oliver said grabbing felicity hands and intertwining his fingers with hers.  
"Great! Come on over I'll get Roy to pour us some drinks and I'll tell the cook to put on 4 burgers." Felicity and Oliver shared a worried look when Thea mentioned drinks, knowing that declining a drink was not like felicity at all.

They sat down at the bar and Roy came over and shook Oliver's hand. They started a small conversation and a few minutes later Thea joined them again.  
"Right drinks. How is a beer for everyone?" Oliver nodded and so did Thea, felicity however shook her head,  
"I'm good thanks." She started to fiddle with her fingers which Oliver knew meant she felt slightly nervous.  
"Come of Lis! It's a Saturday! You don't have to work tomorrow. Have a beer!"  
"No thanks Thea. I'm good with just a water"  
"Come on. You're not pregnant are you?" felicity and Oliver shared a look, and Thea caught onto it. "Holy shit! You're pregnant!" she screamed and felicity and Oliver could both not help but smile.

Thea ran round the other side of the bar and hugged both felicity and Oliver, "I get to be an aunt! I thought Ollie would never find anyone to put up with another one of him!" Oliver pretended to act hurt, but really he was just happy that Thea was ok with it. For once in her life she wasn't going to be the baby of the family. "I'm so excited for you two!"  
"We're excited. But we only just found out so please to tell anyone Thea. Oliver and I are trusting you and Roy." Oliver smiled at Felicity and gave her a nod. A nod that told her that they could trust them. "Okay, as exciting as this may be. I am starving! How long does it take to cook some burgers?" felicity said raising her voice at the end of the sentence, causing everyone to laugh. Oliver lent down and kissed felicity and then whispered in her ear,

"I love you so much"

* * *

**Authors Note: Just to all of those people that put 'ill post the next if i get 15 reviews!' please, please, please! stop doing that it really annoys me! (and i'm probably not the only one!) so a heads up, i am never going to do that, and i will try and update on a weekly basis! thanks again!**

**-Fencingninja1 / Rebekah**


	3. 3 - Making A Commitment To Her

**Authors Note: I do apologize in advance this is quite a long chapter i think it is even one of the longest i have ever written! i do hope the content is good though as i have spent quite a lot of time on it**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Making A Commitment To Her**

Oliver looked out of his office and saw felicity working away. She was biting her lip which he meant she was really into whatever she was working on. He loved the way that one hand was working on the computer and then the other lay protectively over her stomach.  
"Ollie!" he heard someone yell his name and it snapped him out of his daze. He looked at his little sister who was staring at him with her hand on her hip, "you ready to go?" Oliver looked past Thea over at Felicity and smiled, thinking about what his life was going to be like.  
"Yep I'm ready." He stood up and guided Thea out of his office and ignoring Felicity on the way out.

* * *

Oliver opened the door to the Jewellery shop and he followed thea inside. He never really understood jewellery, It always seemed so expensive (not that money was a problem for the queen family.) and pointless. All he knew about it was that when he was a young boy he used to watch his mother every morning through a crack in the door, choose out her jewellery and it took her ages.  
"Think Ollie, this ring is going to be on her finger for the rest of her life. Well in less you muck it up and that means Diggle owe me $100." Oliver shot her a look of anger,  
"You and my driver/bodyguard make a bet on if I would screw up my relationship or not!" Thea could see the anger seeping out of him,  
"If it's any consolation I might change my mind because you two have been together for 2 years, and you are having a kid"  
"What am I going to do with you?" Oliver placed his hand on the small of her back, and pushed her towards one of the sales women.

"Hi, what can I help you with today?"  
"Well I want to buy an engagement ring and my little sister here is being no help at all." Thea pretended to be hurt at his comment and playfully wacked him on the shoulder.  
"Well what type of ring are you looking for?" the assistant whose name tag read Sophia directed them over to the engagement rings,  
"Something simple, elegant but not to flashy. But big enough to make it seem like I don't have enough money." Oliver said nervously, Thea chuckled at her brothers failed attempt at describing the engagement ring that he was looking for. Thea thought it was time to step in,  
"Something, simple but sparkly. And no silly heart shaped rocks and things." The assistant looked at Thea and nodded pulling out a row of rings that were exactly like what this had described. Simple and Beautiful just like felicity.

"Do you think she will like this one?" Thea huffed as Oliver pointed to one of the rings. Her brother had terrible taste in jewellery.  
"No way! You are Oliver Queen, I know felicity doesn't care about your money but I think she expects more than that." Thea pointed at one of the rings and asked to see it up close. After getting Theas approval she handed it over to Oliver to see if he thought it was for felicity.  
"I think it is perfect." Oliver said while looking at the ring in his hands, it was just felicity. Showy enough that it meant she was coming into the Queen family but not too showy at the same time. "Can you wrap this one up for me?" he asked Sophia, she nodded with a smile and have her Felicity's ring size. Luckily they had her size in the back so they could take it straight away.

* * *

"Ok big brother, how are you going to do it?" Thea said while walking Back to Queen Consolidated with sharing a giant pretzel with Oliver,  
"Something small, like a nice dinner and then just ask her while going for a walk. For the past year she has been dropping subtle hints about what she thinks is the perfect way to propose." He let out a little chuckle when he remembered there conversation, "she said that the worst way to do it would be in front of loads of people, because if she said no it would be really awkward. But she then also added that it had to be romantic but not to cheesy."  
"God Oliver, I know felicity but I didn't know she was that picky!" Thea chuckled as she pushed open the door to QC and headed towards to elevator. "If I were you I would hide that bag." She said to Oliver and then motioning her head to the bag that was in his hand. He pulled the black box out of the bag and placed it in his blazer pocket, and then threw the bag into the bin outside of the elevator.

* * *

Felicity felt uncomfortable walking into such an expensive restaurant, even if her hand was being held by Oliver Queen. She had never been one for fancy restaurants, the thought of having to pay so much for a meal that you could have just had at home puzzled her. Oliver knew that she would have been more comfortable at Big Belly Burger, but this was a special night.

Oliver gave his name at the podium and they were escorted to their table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Felicity looked around and spotted some wealthy businessmen, some actors as well as airheads trying to get it on with a rich guy. But that wasn't what she was hear for, she was here for a nice romantic meal with her boyfriend. Some people gave her an odd look, even though the press knew about her and Oliver it had never really sunk into some people that Oliver Queen was dating an IT / his secretary. She really hoped that her and Oliver being here didn't attract the Paparazzi and ruin their nice meal.

Felicity was wearing a tight fitting purple dress that showed all of the curves. There was a small slit down the side of her leg that showed her thigh, and she knew that it drove Oliver crazy. Luckily for her she was not showing yet as she was only 3 weeks pregnant. They were going to try and hide it from the press for as long as they could because Oliver didn't want to worry felicity and make her stressed.

Oliver pulled out her chair for her as she sat down and then tucked her chair in giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek as he did so. He sat down and the waiter asked if they wanted any wine, oliver kindly declined,  
"Just because I can't have any doesn't mean you can't." Felicity said while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Oliver looked so sexy in his tight fitting dark blue almost black Armani suit, along with a grey shirt and a dark blue skinny tie. Felicity found it really hard to leave their apartment because she just wanted to take him back into their bedroom and spend the rest of the night in bed with him. The suit was definitely doing him and his muscular body a lot of favours.  
"No, if you can't have any, I won't have any either." He said while fiddling with her fingers. He could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket. He had managed to sneak it into his jacket when she went to the toilet just before they went out.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Felicity blushed and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.  
"I think you might have told me a few times before we left, and a few more in the car but it never hurts to hear it again" Oliver and Felicity both chuckled, "it's nice to see you laughing."  
"I'm sorry about that. I miss him" felicity grabbed Olivers hand and then started stroking his knuckles with her thumb,  
"I know you do, but Ollie it's been 2 years, I know he was your best friend and no one can ever replace Tommy but at some time you have to move on" Felcitiy gave him and smile and Ollie gave her a weak forced smile.  
"I know and I'm sorry for the first part of our relationship I was all moapy, but thanks to you I am all happy now" Oliver said trying to lighten the mood. So far his proposal started off with a talk about his dead best friend. Great way to start a date.

* * *

"You know that your sister came round earlier today to help me with this." She motioned to her body with her hands which made him chuckle, "well while she was curling her hair, loaning me jewellery and applying my make up, we had a little chat." Oliver let out a heavy sigh, "no don't do that, you should be thankful that your sister puts up with me! Thea was saying that she is worried that she Is going to be ignored when the baby comes." Oliver looked hurt,  
"Why would she say that?" Oliver ran his hand over his stubble  
"Because we moved out of the mansion, your mother is in hiding and no one has her from her in 2 years, Walter left so it is just her and Roy in that overly big house."

Oliver had no idea that his sister felt that way, he had made a deal with her that if he ever moved out of the mansion he would never be leaving her. The deal was that they would always see each other weather they went out for lunch or if they had a game night. He hadn't thought that because he and felicity were going to have a child that there might not be enough time for Thea, and that he might have to say no to game night or taking her out for lunch because of the baby. He knew she had Roy and that she wasn't 'alone' alone. But Oliver was presumed dead for 5 years and the only people she had to rely on were her mother and Walter, and they had both left her. And now Oliver had as well.

"I'll talk to her okay. Now let's just enjoy out meal and have a nice conversation." The waiter came and took their order. Felicity looked round and spotted quite a few people looking their way. It annoyed her how even after 2 years some of the people in Starling City are still not ok with Oliver dating her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Oliver asked her quietly to make sure no one was listening. Felicity thought about it for a few minutes and pictured a little Oliver or Felicity running round their apartment.  
"A boy. As much and many women will say that they want a girl, I really want a boy. I was never a girly girl so I don't know what I would do if I had a girl. And I can just imagine a little boy running around with a six pack." Oliver laughed and lent in and kissed her. "What about you?"  
"I don't mind as long as we have a healthy baby."  
"You know if we have a boy we can name him after your father or Tommy." Oliver smiled at the thought of naming his son after his best friend, never in a million years was he going to name his son after his father who failed the city and was never a good father to start off with.

* * *

After having a nice meal and talking more about the future they headed towards to park for a nice walk. The start of the evening had a slight hiccup but after that the meal was lovely and the conversation flowed nicely. They had come to a small bridge that was running over a river that was lit at the side. The way the light hit felicity's hair and body just made him go crazy.

He took her hands in his and started to run small circles over her palms, he took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye,  
"Felicity, 8 years ago I was terrified of having a serious relationship because I just thought everyone was after me for my money. I was so terrified I cheated on my girlfriend with her sister to get out of one. When I got back from the island I never thought I would get back to who I was before even slightly. But you changed that Felicity, I may not have noticed it for a year because I was too thick skulled, but I love you. You have made me laugh and smile, you put up with me being stupid and demanding," felicity had tears in her eyes knowing what was going to happen yet. Oliver let go of her hand and retrieved the small box from his pocket, he smiled at her and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from completely falling apart. "Felicity Megan Smoke, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

Felicity looked at him and nodded tears streaming out of her eyes and running down her cheeks ruining all of her make up that Thea had spent so much time on.  
"Yes Oliver I will marry you." On both of their faces was the biggest smile possible. Oliver took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It was beautiful a large diamond in the middle and then some smaller ones on the silver band, it wasn't to over the top, it was just right for Felicity.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that marrying you would have to be some huge event and I want to wait until after the baby is born so I don't have to squeeze my fat, pregnant body into a white designer dress, have paparazzi everywhere taking pictures and complete strangers judging me about how an IT girl ended up dating Oliver Queen. But even through all that I love you Oliver."  
Oliver stared at her with a smile on his face,  
"I only head 'yes Oliver I will marry you' after that I zoned out; was it important?" felicity and Oliver both let out a small chuckle and she shook her head,  
"No, it was just my usual nonsense" he smiled and nodded and lent in to kiss her. He picked he up and spun her round in a circle, "ready to go home fiancée?"  
"Please just say that again" Oliver said while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear,  
"Fiancée" felicity said in her sexy voice.  
"I'm taking you home now because I've been trying to resist you all evening and hearing you say that just drove me crazy!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, i am really bad at describing rings so i have put the link below,**

** . /webstore/d/1403990/the+forever+diamond+18ct+white+gold+1+carat+solitaire+ring/**

**and i never ask for reviews but seriously guys! please just let me know what you think, good or bad. its just so i can get an idea of how my writing is going.  
and as always if you want to see anything in the story please just PM me or leave a review with your idea and i will try as hard as i can to incorporate it into the story**

**-Fencingninja1 / Rebekah**


	4. 4 - Unexpected Friends

**Author's Note - Hey guys! I just wanted to apologise for the long wait! My laptop broke so I had to wait for it to be fixed till I could update! Sorry for the wait, and on we go with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected Friends**

Oliver knew it was early because their alarm for work hadn't gone off yet. But he couldn't sleep, he didn't know why because everything in his life was how he wanted it to be for once. He had felicity, he had their child and he hand his friends. Well not all of his friends. He couldn't help but think of all of the snarky comment Tommy would make if he was here. Comments about how he thought Oliver would never settle down and have a family, and comments about how he had changed so much since he got back from the island. He missed his best friend.

He was also missing one other person. His mother. Even though he hated what his mother did , because without what she did his dad would still be alive and so would Tommy and 503 other People. His mother was the cause of so many people misery over the past 2 years and even before that things were never right at home when she was there. Something was always wrong and you could tell as soon as you walked into any room occupied by Moira Queen.

Felicity turned over and her eyes opened as she felt oliver run a hand over her hair,  
"Morning" she muttered sleepily. Felicity was definitely not a morning person, something oliver had noticed over the years. "what are you doing up?" she rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of any unwated sleep.  
"just thinking." He noticed that felicity gave him a look, and it was a look he knew well. It was a 'I need more detail' look. "about how lucky I am to be with you." It wasn't lieing it was just with holding the truth, and he knew that if felicity knew the truth she would try and tell him that it is better not to stress about it which would make her stress and that would not be good for her or the baby.  
"well, you have to be pretty darn lucky to end up with this," she gestured to her messy bed head and smudged make-up, it made oliver chuckle, something he found himself doing more often since he started going out with felicity. "I love your laugh."

There was silence as they just stared into each others eyes. People always say the eyes are the window to the soul and with the looks these two were giving each other you would think it to be true. "I love you." Felicity bent her head up and oliver bent his down and lent in to kiss her. He weaved his hand into her hair and she wrapped one of her arms round his neck. There was a low rumble and the two of them burst into fits of giggles.  
"ok now as much as I love kissing my gorgeous fiancée, I am sending you to the shower and me to the kitchen to make some food." Felicity nodded and oliver lent in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his sweatpants and pulling them on, and heading into the kitchen, leaving felicity all alone in the big queen sized bed.

"mmm, what is that I smell?" felicity entered the kitchen in a black skirt with green dots on, with a green blouse tucked in, "it smells amazing!" she went round the other side of the kitchen and kissed oliver and placed one of her hands on his bare chest.  
"that would be toast, eggs and bacon. You look beautiful." He turned round and placed the last on the bacon onto a plate and then put the two plates onto the table they had recenty brought.  
"thank you. Now I am going to say now that I don't want to have the wedding till the baby is born that way I can lose the baby weight and we can settle into a routine." Oliver nodded all the while shoving pieces of bacon into his mouth, from the speed he was eating you would think he hadn't been fed in weeks.  
"I agree. Now you eat and I will go and get dressed or we will be late for work. I love you finacee." He placed a kiss on her nose as she let out a little laugh. "it never going to get old calling you that." He said as he placed his plate in the dishwasher and headed to the bathroom to go and get dressed for work

* * *

Oliver looked out off his office window that had an amazing view of the Starling City skyline. Beyond all of the skyscrapers and houses was rubble; rubble that used to be bricks which made up a house that belonged to someone, it was someones home, their safe haven and now it was just summed up in one word. Rubble.

"Oliver" as he heard his name her turned round to be greated by none other than Walter Steele, his mothers ex-husband. "good to see you boy." He walked forward and shook Olivers hand and patted him on the back.  
"its good to see you walter. How long has it been?" oliver gestured for him to sit down on the sofa that was in the corner of his huge office.  
"just over 2 years. And you have come a long way in that time." Oliver let out a low chuckle and his eyes drifted to felicity who was sitting at her desk outside his office typing away on her keyboard.  
"yeah and I like where I am. I am happy." Walter smiled and nodded at oliver, "I'm engaged," oliver announced and he watched it register on walters face,  
"well congratulations. Who is the lucky lady?" oliver smiled as he thought of felicity,  
"she is called Felicity, I think you may have met."

Oliver got up and walked out of his office and went up and wrapped his arm round felicity shoulders and then brought her into the office, "Walter this is felicity my fiancée." Felicity looked at Walter and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Oliver was puzzled because he thought they had never met, "am I missing out on something?" oliver asked clearly confused.  
"Oliver, I know felicity from when I worked here. I didn't now you two were so close." Oliver and felicity chuckled and sat back down on the sofa.  
"well Oliver here not being as tech savy as us modern day people spilt coffee all on his laptop." Oliver and Felicity let out a small chuckle remembering back to Oliver's terrible lie, but walter let out a chuckle because he didn't know what was behind the cover story. "so he heard I was the best and wanted to try and get as much date recovered of it as possible."  
"well its nice to know your tech skills were still being put to use." Walter said,

"so how long have you two been going out for then?" Oliver and felicity both looked at each other in admiration.  
"a little under 3 years now." Oliver answered. "walter how about you come over to our place tonight and I will invite thea and her boyfriend and we can make it a family thing" oliver suggested,  
"I would love that. Felicity why don't you text me the address and what time you want to meet." Walter said while getting up and straitening his suit, he gave oliver and manly hug and felicity a hug as well and then went on his way.

Later that evening felicity was sitting on the sofa reading a pregnancy book that thea had brought her as a little gift. It occurred to her that she needed to book an oppointment with her OBGYN to make sure everything was going ok. But the down side was her OBGYN was her sister-in-law and felicity hadn't exactly talked to her family in the past year.

"Hey, I'm home!" oliver called when he entered their apartment, he took off his blazer and hung it on the back of one of the chair in the dinning room. He undid he tie and un-buttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, kicked off his shoes and then sat down on the sofa and pulled felicitys feet onto his lap and started rubbing them. "how was your day?" felicity dog eared the page of the book and placed it on the coffee table,  
"well after our unexpected meeting with Walter we went and got lunch. Finding out that I no longer like lemon chicken I settled for a good old fashioned pizza." Oliver gave her a confused look and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh,  
"do this mean no more lemon chicken Fridays for the next six months?" he acted like he was hurt and to add to the act he started to quiver his lip a little.  
"we'll see how it goes." Oliver murmured a 'ok' and leaned in and kissed her.

Felicity placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away, "I was thinking that I should book an appointment with my OBGYN. Just to see how things are going."  
"that's a good idea. Why don't you see if you can get one in the next few days." Felicity gave him a 'are you serious' look and he shrugged his shoulders,  
"your forgetting who my OBGYN is aren't you." Oliver's expression stayed blank, "my sister-in-law is my OBGYN." Felicity could see it click in his eyes that this was not a good thing,

"shit" felicity pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded at Oliver's reaction.  
"yes shit. They know I have been dating you but we never really told them. You haven't even met my family. Well apart from that one time when you met my dad but I don't think that really counts. And what if they don't like you! I mean do we tell them that you are my boyfriend and then subtly drop hints about us being engaged and the baby. Or do we just come straight out and tell them we are getting married and having a child. We did not thin-" Oliver silenced her with a kiss. As much as he loved seeing the old rambling felicity he was worried that all of this stressing was not good for her or the baby.

"your family live in Starling, so just invite them round for dinner tonight. It can be a whole Queen-Smoke gathering. Hell we could even invite Sophie and Ben!" felicity let out a little chuckle at the idea of having so many people in their apartment. "I'm going to grab a shower before my sister and Roy turn up. You give them a ring, I would love to meet them and I know if they are anything like you that I will love them." Oliver gave her a quick kiss and lifted her feet of his lap and headed into their bathroom to grab a shower and get ready for what could be the most hectic evening in the Queen family history.


	5. 5 - The Neglected Family

**Chapter 5 - The Neglected Family**

"well my family is coming as well as we never personally addressed the fact that we were dating and now were getting married so we thought we should. Thea is coming with her boyfriend Roy; he is from the glades and a bit touchy on the subject so just try and avoid it as best as possible. My brother James is in business so I think you two will get on just fine. My dad, Colton owns a line Sports shops and my mum, Leah is an accountant. My brother's wife is a doctor and she is called Emily." Felicity took a breath and Olliver rubbed small circles in the small on her back with her thumb,  
"wow, a lot of names to remember" Walter commented, he gave Oliver and Felicity a look,  
"its ok you're not on your own. I've never met them and I have only seen pictures" Olliver gave a reassuring comment, Felicity knew he was worried and especially telling everyone about the baby, bar Thea and Roy as they already knew. Felicity's dad had always told her that if she got pregnant before she was 30 that he would be seriously angry, and might possibly write her out of his will. The thought of Felicity being banished by her father just because he used a faulty condom terrified him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Olliver got up this time to answer it, when he opened the door he was not at all surprised to greeted by Felicity family, his sister and Roy.  
"hey come in." he opened the door and stepped back so that they could all come in, he laughed at the look on Roy's face that told him he was already not enjoying this. "come here sis" Thea let out a little chuckle and kissed Oliver on the cheek and he kissed her back, "don't mention anything about the baby, we are telling them all later" he whispered in Thea's ear, she gave him a little nod back and then walked further into the apartment to find Felicity.

Roy stood next to Oliver as they watched the broad of people walk into the apartment and all they heard were squeals and what could only be hugs and introductions,  
"Hey Ollie" Roy started and Oliver turned to look at him, "you got the new Xbox didn't you?" Olliver gave him a little smile, he knew Roy was a bit off when it came to social skills, so he had the thought to get something while everyone else talked,  
"I knew you wouldn't like talking so I set it up in my office. The games are in the top draw of the cabinet along with the controllers. Knock yourself out." Roy patted Oliver on the back and headed into the office to escape the horrors that could come.  
Oliver took a deep breath and ventured into the apartment.

"Ollie!" Thea said as he entered the living room, she gestured for him to come over, "were is my brut of a boyfriend?" she questioned, everyone turned and looked at him, he swallowed heavily. She he was used to having lots of eyes on him but not people who mattered so much to his fiancée and who were his future family.  
"oh he's in my office," Thea gave a nod at his answer and moved over on the sofa so that Oliver could sit down next to her.

"mum, dad, James and Emily, I'd like you to meet Oliver, his sister Thea and Walter" Felicity thought for a moment about how to address Walter, "a family friend." Oliver leant forward and shook Felicity's parents hands and gave her sister-in-law a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"so Lis, why did you keep your yummy boyfriend from us for so long?" Emily whispered into Felicity's ear but Oliver could still hear and he couldn't help but smile. Boy was this going to be a long night.

Oliver was right, the night was long and never ending. During dinner the conversation flowed smoothly, and Roy even chose to grace everyone with his presence, even if for the whole time he was mocking Oliver's score on the game he had been playing. After all of the dishes had been cleared up everyone was sitting back in the living room chatting about life. From what Oliver could decipher they liked him, but you could never be too sure, they hadn't found out that Felicity was pregnant or that they we getting married yet.

Felicity was sitting on Oliver's lap as her brother asked him a question that Oliver dreaded so much,  
"So what was the island like Oliver?" James asked and Emily thought that this was the time to join in,  
"yeah I mean I've seen pictures of you and you couldn't have got all of those scars if you were alone." Felicity could feel Oliver tense, he hated it when people asked him about the island because it was a private matter that no one should ever have to go through. Felicity game his knee a reassuring squeeze, the whole room had gone silent and everyone was looking at him. Even Thea hadn't got an explanation out of him about the island, the only one who knew anything was Felicity.

"it was cold, I was hungry." Oliver took a deep breath and pressed his lips into a thin line, "I wasn't alone. A man found me, his name was Yao Fei, he took me back to where he slept and fed me. People were looking for him, they took me and tortured me to get me to tell them their location and when they found him, they killed him right in front of my eyes." Felicity squeezed his knee again knowing that if he was telling her family this he was really trying, "I don't want to say anymore." Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek and then got up and headed into his office.

There was an awkward silence and James ran his hand through his hair,  
"did we say something lis?" James asked, Felicity nodded her head and at the same time shook her head.  
"no, it's just a touching subject. Give me a minute to talk to him." Felicity got up and walked over to the door to Oliver's office, giving her brother a slight tap on the shoulder on her way.

She slowly opened the door to the office and saw Oliver sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, she knew that he was silently crying  
"hey, come on don't cry now." She said softly as she went up behind him and started rubbing circles with her hand on his back,  
"I'm sorry, they asked and I know how much I means to you and I just had to at least try and answer their question." Oliver looked up and  
her and she wiped away a single tear that was rolling down his cheek. "can we tell them just to lighten the mood?" Felicity nodded and kissed Oliver on the lips, quickly, but the kiss had a lot of meaning.  
"we can tell them." Felicity grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the room but he spined her round and pulled her close, so close that she was flush with his body, she tilted her head and looked up into his big blue eyes.  
"never leave me, no matter how screwed up I am." Oliver said before kissing her deeply, he let his hand travel up into her hair and she let her hands clasp round her neck.  
"we will never leave you." She whispered as they pulled away and then they walked back out into the living room hand in hand.

"look man I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it was-" James started as soon as they came into sight but Oliver silenced him y holding up his hand that wasn't intertwined with Felicity's.  
"don't worry about it. I need to get better at telling people about it." Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Felicity and she gave him a reassuring smile, "on a lighter note, me and Felicity have something to tell you." Obviously Felicity couldn't wait to tell her family and she shouted it.  
"were engaged!" Emily and Thea ran up to Felicity and hugged her, James gave her a hug and patted Oliver on the back. As Emily hugged Felicity she obviously felt her bump as she gave her a look and Felicity gave her a small nod, "also, I'm pregnant!" Felicity saw her parents face drop from excitement of the news of their daughter being engaged, to the news of their daughter being pregnant, and they were not at all happy.

"Mr and Mrs Smoke, I want to reassure you that I was going to propose to Felicity without the baby or not. So it is not just an impulse or something I felt necessary, I really do love your daughter." There was silence from Felicity's parents and the whole room went drop dead silence as they were waiting for their reaction. Felicity's mother shot up with a big smile on her face and hugged Felicity and her dad looked Oliver strait in the eye and they walked up to his daughter and hugged her then excused himself and Leah because they apparently had lots to do at home.

Oliver and Felicity took their place on the sofa, Roy and Thea had disappeared into the office and were probably on the verge of having sex on Oliver's sofa but he was too happy to care right now – he made a mental note to get a new sofa no matter what.  
"so how far along do you think you are?" Emily asked going all doctory on Felicity and Oliver, they shared a joint look as felicity made a quick calculation in hear head,  
"around 10 weeks, I don't really know though. All I know is I feel sick and none of my clothes fit!" everyone let out a laugh as felicity got angry towards the end of her statement. "but Oliver has been great throughout." Felicity smiled and rubbed a small circle on Oliver's knee.  
"well I don't enjoy it when you are angry so I do what you tell me too!" Oliver joked and James laughed,

"I remember when Lis was 10 and I was 12 she used to always say that if I was to ever make fun of her she would change my records to say I served jail time! Let's just say I never hid her toys ever again!" everyone laughed but felicity dropped her head in her hands remembering her little threats on her brother.  
"I was 10 and I had just learnt something new I was going to use it!" Oliver laughed and placed a kiss on her hair.  
"Lis mum took your laptop away when you seared up how much she got paid to see if they had the money to get you that computer system you wanted! You were a dangerous child!" James joked again.

"not as bad as Ollie! When I got asked out on my first date, he insisted on it being a double date and with him and his girlfriend at the time!" Thea added to the conversation, as she walked into the room with Roy. everyone started laughing and it was Oliver's time to put his head in his hands. "he was so overprotective!"  
"well that is going to be a trouble if you guys have a girl!" Emily said and felicity couldn't help but burst out laughing,  
"she will have you wrapped round her little finger as soon as she is born!" felicity said and James nodded in agreement.  
"not true!" Oliver protested. Thea and felicity both scoffed at his comment, knowing that even Oliver liked the idea of having a girl who would be daddies little princess.

"So guys have you two talked about the wedding?" James asked his little sister, they shared a look.  
"no not really but felicity knows she wants to wait till after the baby is born so she can loose the baby weight." Oliver said and James was nodding along but both men didn't really care they were just trying to be polite and try to make conversation. As soon as they realised that neither fo the women were listening and in fact they were talking about the baby they dropped the subject completely.  
"you don't really care do you?" James asked light heartedly,  
"not really." Oliver said with a chuckle, "I do care but It doesn't really interest me that much, I just want to be married and for us to be a family as soon as possible."

"I like you Oliver, and I see how happy you make my sister. You aren't like any of her other boyfriend's" Oliver was shocked and he sat up right more on the sofa,  
"she has had lots of boyfriend's?" James shook his head and laughed under his breath,  
"no not many but when she did bring them home they were always geeky and only really talked about computers. You're not like that, you like sports and show and interest in what other people do and not just yourself." James patted Oliver on the shoulder.  
"that means a lot to me thank you." Oliver gave a meaning full smile to James, it was nice to know that someone in Felicity's family liked him.


	6. 6 - Green Arrow Was Never Gone

**Chapter 6 - Green Arrow Was Never Gone**

Oliver and Felicity sat in the waiting room of the hospital, they kept giving reach other subtle glances. They had agreed to try and keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible, and the only people to know at the moment would be family and really close friends. Oliver picks up a magazine and flicks the pages through not really paying attention to what the ink said on them. He stopped at one page and opened up the magazine further so that he could see the picture fully, he tilted the magazine in felicity's direction and pointed to the caption 'Has Queen found his Queen?' the picture was of Felicity and Oliver walking down the street back to the office after lunch the other day. There was a magnified section of the image which showed Felicity's ring.

"oh god!" Felicity sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, "are they ever going to give up?" Oliver sighed and then placed a reassuring hand on her knee,  
"I don't think so sweetheart, just put it this way, since we sat down I am pretty sure 3 people have already taken her picture. You would think people would at least turn the sound off on their phones." Oliver joked but he realized Felicity wasn't going for it.  
"yeah, well it is worth it if I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Felicity smiled and lent it and kissed Oliver on the lips, his hand wondered up to her hair he fingers fiddled with the backs of her glasses.

"Dr. Smoke is ready to see you." The receptionist announces to Oliver and Felicity. She stood up and turned to face Oliver who remained seated in his chair, with his hand gripping the wooden arm.  
"Are you coming?" I ask Oliver shyly. Oliver snapped out of his daydream,  
"yeah, sorry I was just having a moment." Oliver reminds me.  
"you seem to be having a lot of them recently." Felicity joked, Oliver gave hear a week smile and headed down the hall

Felicity pokes her head round the door and sees Emily sitting on a stool writing in a file, her head spins round as she hears the door open,  
"Hey!" she squealed as she spotted Felicity and Oliver, "It's good to see you two again. How is everything going?" Felicity perched on the edge of the bed as she wasn't that sure on what she had to do, Oliver stood awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"everything is going ok, not having much morning sickness anymore but the odd craving things have started kicking in and I no longer like many of my favourite foods, which is a buzz kill!" Felicity constantly complained to Oliver about how annoying it was that she didn't like any of her favourite foods and it annoyed Oliver how anytime he came home work at verdant it nearly made her throw up because of the smell of booze and food.

"well I will give you something for that. Come over here and lay down." She patted on the bed and Felicity moved over and laid down and lifted up her top, "now let's see how my little niece is doing!" Oliver and Felicity let out a little chuckle.  
Oliver followed her to the examination table and stood next to Felicity as she lay down. Emily rubbed the gel on her stomach. Emily moved the wand over her stomach in lots of different directions to try and find the best picture. Felicity and Oliver both stared at the screen that was attached to the wand.

"There is the start of the next generation of smokes. Or Queens, we can discuss that some other time." Emily pointed to a blob on the screen. Felicity couldn't help a few tears all from her eyes and she turned to Oliver and noticed a single tear falling down his cheek.  
"Ollie, I can't believe we created that." She looked back to the screen and saw their child, she looked back to Oliver and noticed the tear that was rolling down his cheek, "is the big bad Oliver queen crying while looking at an ultrasound?" Emily and Felicity both let out a chuckle and Oliver lifted his hand to wipe away his tears.  
"Felicity It's not just any ultrasound! That is our child!" he lent down and kissed her.  
"It looks like you're about 13 weeks pregnant. So It's not long until I get to meet my little niece or nephew. Do you two want to know the gender?" Emily asked and gave both of them a pleading look, saying 'you guys better want to know the gender or I will ruin it for you two!' Oliver and Felicity looked and each other and Oliver gave Emily a nod.

"well it seems I am going to have a little nephew!"

* * *

Felicity walked into their apartment with the ultrasound picture in her hand, the whole way home she hadn't stopped looking at the picture of her unborn child. The thought of having a little person inside of her was fascinating, even more the thought of having a little boy just like Oliver made her go crazy with adoration.  
"Felicity I knew deep inside you wanted a girl. But is having to boy so bad that you won't talk to me?" the sound of Oliver's voice snapped her out of her bubble. She put the picture down on the kitchen side and then walked over to Oliver and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"No honey I'm not sad about having a boy – I'm just really shocked it all just became real." She let out of a little chuckle and saw Oliver smile. "I'm really happy that we are having a boy. Can we go and tell Sophie and Ben?" she pleaded and gave him puppy dog eyes. Oliver shook his head and then looked into her eyes, "come on Oliver, they are our friends. I know Sophie won't tell anyone and I really want to tell someone that is not our family" Oliver couldn't help but give in as he looked into her puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine" he said with a huff, "but I'm going to tell Thea and you have to deal with your parents. Deal?" Felicity squealed and jumped up and down on the spot.

"I love you Oliver Queen" Felicity said in a sexy voice as she lent up on her tip toes and kissed him, he looped his hands round her back and rested them on the top of her bum.  
"I love you too. And I love our little boy." Oliver lent down and knelt on his knees, he placed his hands on Felicity's bump that was now quite obvious when she was wearing tight fitting clothes. He placed a single kiss on her bump and then whispered, "Daddy loves you and so does mummy." Felicity couldn't help but smile. Oliver stood up and looked at Felicity, "you can go and tell Sophie now." Felicity placed another kill on Oliver's lips, grabbed the picture off the counter and then ran out of the door.

"Felicity hey! Come on in!" Sophie said as she opened the door to find a very excited Felicity. "What can I do for you?" she asked, Felicity couldn't help the smile that was on her face,  
"Well actually I have something to tell you." Felicity stooped at the end of the sentence and then showed the ultrasound picture of Sophie,  
"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?!" Sophie nearly screamed, all Felicity could manage was a nod and a giant smile as she placed her hand on her now recognisable bump. Sophie nearly ran over to Felicity and gave her a hug, "I thought you said Oliver couldn't have kids?" Sophie asked as she pulled out from the hug.  
"Well he could but you know after everything he just never really thought he would be a good dad so he said he never wanted kids. He seems really happy about it though." Felicity said with a smile as she sat down on the sofa.

"So how is everything going then? I know when I had Milo that morning sickness was a buzz kill." Sophie groaned at the memory of throwing up anytime she smelt food.  
"Morning sickness hasn't been that bad, only when I am near seafood though. Everything else is going well and today we found out the sex." Felicity said excitedly and paused at the end of the sentence just so she could watch Sophie jump up and down a little in her seat, "it's a boy." Sophie jumped out of her seat and hugged Felicity so hard that she nearly stopped breathing.  
"Congratulations! Why isn't Oliver here to share the news?" Sophie asked,  
"He wanted to tell his sister on his own. But please Sophie we don't want to press knowing yet so you can't tell anyone." Sophie help up her pinkie finger and Felicity let out a small chuckle.  
"I promise" Sophie said as Felicity wrapped her finger round Sophie's, "now tell me more.

* * *

"I told you that I ordered another 10 cases of wine! Sow ere are they!" you could hear Theas voice as soon as you walked into the club, she was obviously having a rowel with the distributor about the shipment she just got in. Oliver turned the corner and Theas eyes locked onto Oliver's as she gave him a little smile, "no I don't have time for you to talk with your supervisor I want another 10 cases out here by tomorrow evening!" Thea screamed down the phone as then hung up.

"Well it's good to see my distributors are being looked after." Oliver said with a chuckle,  
"Now Ollie, we know since you up and left this is my club now seeing as you are barely here and I look after everything." Oliver laughed and went round the other side of the bar and pored himself a whisky. "So big brother what brings you down to the glades?"  
"Well I wanted to tell you in person that you are going to have a little nephew." Oliver said with a massive smile that he hadn't been able to keep off his face since they found out the sex.  
"Noooooo!" Thea groaned and then let paced her head in her hands,  
"I thought you would be happy for me Thea?" Oliver said but also asked at the same time,  
"I am but he is probably going to inherit your terrible fashion sense and I wanted to shop for girl clothes." The stated.

Oliver should have known that Thea would be happier if she had a niece and not a nephew because she wanted to take a little girl out shopping, "but I am happy for you anyway." Thea held out her arms for a hug but Oliver took a step back,  
"You do not get to redeem yourself that easily, you insulted my fashion sense which my fiancée likes very much." Thea took another step forward and Oliver took one back, in a matter of seconds it turned into a full-fledged run with Thea chasing Oliver.

Oliver rounded a corner and stayed out of sight for a few seconds until he could hear Theas footsteps. He turned and saw the very familiar door, the one that he used to hide his secret behind and one that for all he know still hides his secret. He types in the code quickly and runs down the stairs closing the door behind him and making sure it is locked. He flicks on the lights and is shocked when he sees new equipment everywhere. Lights around computer screams light up and he spots his costume in a glass case. Oliver walked over to the glass case and looks at the costume that he wore for so long. The costume that saved parts of the city and made others think he was a murderer. Even his best friend hated him when he found out about how he spent his nights. He spotted an envelope attached to the glass with his name on it, he could recognise the handwriting from miles away. It was Felicity's.

As Oliver opened the envelope he was scared to think about what was inside. But he pushed his fears away and opened the envelope and began to read,

_Dear Oliver,_

_I know my boyfriend and that means I know that sometime you will come down to the lair and find this letter. I know you want to hang up the hood and stop being Green Arrow but the city needs you. I know it didn't end how you wanted it to end but you helped so many people, and you stopped so many others. You have changed Oliver, I didn't know you before the island and I am happy I didn't; but I can tell from what I used to read in the paper that Oliver Queen Playboy is gone and now there is Oliver Queen trustworthy boyfriend, super in bed and cares about people. Oliver as much as you class yourself responsible for the clasping of the Glades, it was not your fault. It mas Malcolm Merlyn. The city needs it hero and weather you decide to work alone or you re-build the team John and I will always be there for you. I love you no matter what you chose._

_-felicity._

Oliver read the letter and as he did he could remember all of the fun that he, Diggle and Felicity had in 'the lair' as she called it. And she was right, he had changed and he had changed for the better. And yes the city did need Green Arrow but truthfully Oliver needed Green Arrow more than the city did, because it was part of him and he could never let it go fully.

Oliver walked over to the table and pulled out his bow and threw six tennis balls in the air towards the far wall. One by one he shot them with an arrow exactly in the middle, not even missing once. Buy why would he? Green Arrow was back.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So what did you think about the ending there! I have to thank Redlioness62 for her review because after reading it I thought that I could put Green Arrow into the story and it would make it a lot more interesting. So thank you! Leave a review and I will try and update as soon as I can!**


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I have been so busy with exams and I am in charge of lighting for my school play and they decide to put all of the plays in one month! But anyway I will try and get another chapter up soon.  
I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I have gone back and made it longer and added more too it so, if you guys want to read the again i would really reccoment it and I have also changed the name of the chapter to 'Green Arrow Was Never Gone' so there is a hint in there as to what happened. Thanks for reading and leave a review or PM me with anything you want to see in the story or any suggestions on how to improve my writing.

-Fencingninja1 / Rebekah


End file.
